Forum:Networker Images
Category:Templates We have networkers like this: But that is of a networker pic module not of a networker. So some users including myself have uploaded image like: This is just of the networker although it is still from a networker pic module... We could do any of these: File:RickMoon.png|#1 File:Forum-Networker_Images1.gif|#2 File:Forum-Networker_Images2.gif|#3 File:Forum-Networker_Images3.gif|#4 What will we use? Please comment-- 22:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) # 1..jesuslover1503....how do you get the rainbow spectrum in your sig? 00:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : I think we should use either 1 or 2. 3 and 4 I don't think look very good with the green stuff around the edges. 02:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : @jesuslover - You make each letter a different color. I think the 1st one is the best choice. 00:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :The only thing with #1 is that it is hard to do and #2 is a networker pic mod not a pic of the networker, with 3 & 4 those are pics of networkers not there mods-- 05:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the Dip Gimlet image. Easy enough to crop the Networker Pic Module image and no extra work to remove the background. 18:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, but I like the real pics of there avatar not the networker pic mod... (my fav. is #1)-- 22:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, overall #1 is the simplest and ideal way. 23:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::no the one nitecrew likes is the simplest way, #1 is hard-- 23:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't that the same as #1?? Or is #1 different cause the bg is white? 23:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::#1 is different and Dip Gimlet. #1 has had the background erased (made white) which is hard to do right. Dip Gimlet has simply been cropped, a fairly simple operation. 23:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well then I prefer that we use the Dip Gimlet one. 23:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I propose that we crop them and I can work (it will take time) to make white bgs like #1. Ok?-- 01:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should start to crop the available images but if we make all the bgs white, then it will be too plain, will it not? A simple bg like the one Lego provided should be better than an all white bg. 03:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed, all white backgrounds would be very boring. A lot of work for a bad result. 18:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :So when can we start? Do we need more admin approvals? 21:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) @SSgt: But the page is not about backgrounds, it is about the networker, if we do not use white backgrounds I would use #3 or #4-- 22:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :But the bg is part of the Networker image so if it was white, people would think that it would be weird. Anyways, I don't think #3 and 4 would be a good choice since they don't seem very professional. 22:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::They are professional because they are of there avatar!-- 22:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's because they have that annoying "N" symbol. 22:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Might I propose this: We use #3 or 4 because they are the avarars of the Networkers or just crop it to look like Dip. I will then add #1 to it so it looks like just the networker and nothing else-- 22:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, crop it like Dip. 22:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as long as we get the same #1 result that everyone (including me) seems to like, I really don't care how you get the image. 16:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok please I want a admins official approval but then lets start to crop the images to look like Dip and I can make those into #1. :Sure let's start but this is what I'm saying: Won't white bgs be too plain?? Boring?? 19:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::plain yes, makes users see the networker - boring, no I do not think so (other stuff is like it File:RaceCar1.png)-- 20:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, networker bgs add to the networker's appearance, and items don't have a bg, so it doesn't matter. Anyways, should we crop now? 20:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I want an admins approval for the white bgs though-- 20:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK, you can go crop first as I'll need to find some more time to start cropping myself. 01:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also keep the image of the networker pic mod but put it under the page template (see echo for an example) and upload new images not better versions of the files-- 04:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) There's no real need for "admins' official approval," since we're just normal users without lives. To make everything perfectly clear: at least I would like a cropped image of the Networker Pic Module. It just looks more professional than the rest. 16:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I will get to work, there is something with my computer so I can't save images but I can take screen shots. To users that want to help: please save the image of the networker pic modules and crop them but upload them as a new file not a better version. In the page template put the new image and under the template put the old image of the networker pic mod(see Echo for i.e)-- 16:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'll get to work then. 16:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute.......do we need to upload the white bg version or just a regular cropped version?? I can do both. 17:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I have finished with Strakk, Vorox, Zesk, and Commander Hobolt. Should I upload a white bg for them since I haven't done that yet?? Oh, and Cmdr Hobolt will have a light gray bg since if it was white, you couldn't see him. 18:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think they look great as they are!!! Why do you want to give them a white (or transparent) background? Removing the background is a lot of work, it will never look perfect, and will make the images less interesting. Again, I say leave them as they are. 15:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) That's what I want as well, but apparently Joeman wants to remove the bgs and make them white. For me, it's not a lot of work, I have the white bg versions of the Networkers I updated ready to go, so if someone wants them changed, I can do that. 17:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Please do NOT upload the images with white backgrounds. They look plain and uninteresting and if they are ever used against a colored background they will look bad. I say this as a user not as an admin. 19:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree!! I've been saying that since the start; you should really be saying this to Joeman. 19:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Left message on his talk page. 21:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK 21:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::a) I know they are a lot of work (that is why I would do it) but good work makes a good wiki b) We have pages on networkers not nerworker pic mods, white background make one look at the networker.-- 22:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :a) I can do it as well (I did it with Strakk/Vorox/Zesk/Cmdr Hobolt (Cmdr H has a gray bg)) b) White bgs make Networkers boring to look at, with the original bg, one can see what the Networker really looks like. 23:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok so you are ok with gray?-- 03:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't seem to understand. We are saying that removing the backgrounds would look bad no matter what color you put behind them. 03:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Pardon me but you don't seem to understand. With {any) dull background will make users focus there attention to just the networker.-- 03:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have no trouble focusing on the networker image, especially in the cropped images, with the full background. Are others having problems 'seeing' the networker with the full color background? 23:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we just keep things like the XML?? (Networkers have original bg). And white bgs aren't that bad if you actually take a look at them..... The only reason I said gray bg is cause Cmdr H. with white bg you can't see his body cause it's also white. Anyways, let's just crop them for now and decide on the bgs later. 04:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I do not care if they are gray, as for the XML we could use #3 or 4-- 04:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well I've already started on cropping the BIO Networkers, I just need to finish doing Atakus. Then I think I'll move on to Rank Networkers. 15:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I know this is a rather old topic, however I purpose that we use the actual networker image file if available. example Atakus, or Dr. Inferno. It's interesting to note that they have an extended view that we usually do not get to see.ZONEXUS (talk) 00:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :True but do they have images like that for just default networkers? (ie. Manny Arms)-- 15:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately There are no such images for default networkers at this time. However I could tell you what color legs they are supposed to have, and thus we could make them.ZONEXUS (talk) 18:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC)